1. Field
The following description relates to a method and system for handing over a mobile terminal between a macro base station and a vehicular base station to provide communication service to a movable mobile terminal in a wireless communication system supporting a vehicular base station.
2. Description of Related Art
In a wireless communication system environment, a mobile terminal may select a suitable network according to a mobility of a user and a type of communication, in order to consistently receive a communication service.
In particular, to consistently receive a communication service at each location to where the mobile terminal moves while the mobile terminal is in motion, a vehicular base station, such as an open moving relay, may be installed in a vehicle and operated accordingly. In a wireless communication system environment using the vehicular base station, each of a plurality of mobile terminals and vehicular base stations may communicate while moving.